Accident
by LuuRox
Summary: First of non-continuous stories related only by the original TV Show, with no specific goal other than entertainment


(_I've originally wrote this story in 2009, and after a few years of inactivity I've decided to get back to writing. I have deleted all my previous stories and am trying to start afresh. This is a rewritten story because it was originally in a script format. Hope it's worth a read)_

_Time: October, 2007_

Deaf time of the night has engulfed the New York City, place known as the city that never sleeps. The cold unpleasant breeze of the night strikes the core of every person that finds themselves in the streets of Big Apple this time of night, feeling that makes you wish you could just jump in the comfort of your warm bed. One person in particular had found themselves walking through the city streets after a crazy night. It was Ted.

After Barney begged him for days to join him on another epic adventure in the city night life, Ted is now walking home alone. Why isn't he with Barney? Well… perhaps it's because the party has ended and them two decided to go separate ways. Or… more plausibly, Barney decided not to share his two girls that he managed to pull in that night. His obsession with the "tricycle" game, better known as him and Ted competing over who gets to sleep with two girls at the same time first. None the less, the way he 'stole' Ted's date was a douche move. But Ted, as good as he is, didn't care as much. He knows Barney's wild nature and he didn't take it to heart.

As Ted's mind was preoccupied with thoughts about all the things he just went through with Barney, trying to review what had happened that day, a sudden light out of nowhere caught up to Ted as he was crossing the street. It was but a careless driver, preoccupied with thoughts of his own, on his way home, tired from either partying or perhaps working late.

Later that same night, Barney received a phone call just when he was about to make his move on the two girls that have found themselves at his apartment. "Go for Barnacle."- says Barney as he flipped open his phone. Suddenly a powerful loud voice responded almost instantly- "Barney! I've just heard Ted had an accident! Lily and I are on our way to the hospital right now.". It was Marshall. He was obviously disturbed by the sudden news. A call from the hospital woke him up in the middle of the night to inform him his best friend suffered a trauma in a car accident. He immediately jumped out of bed and woke Lily up and called the others.

Some didn't seem as stressed as Marshall, it seemed, "Ohh. Well buy him flowers for me" said Barney somewhat with a calm attitude as if he felt no emotions. A bit careless and insensitive of him to show little to no compassion for his best friend.  
"Barney!" –yelled Marshall- "This is serious!"  
"Fine, fine... I'm coming. Crap."- responded Barney as if he was annoyed, flipping his phone while turning to the two girls sitting on the sofa- "Well, ladies. My friend is in hospital and I need to go. Wait for me".  
Girls had other plans, however. They immediately stood up and left the apartment knowing it would take Barney a while to get back. Time they could not spare at the time. "Curse you Ted. You picked a great day to get ran over!"

About half an hour later at the hospital, Barney finally arrives. At this point he seemed frustrated. Maybe the situation Ted was in finally managed to reach Barney's sensitive side. But not exactly… "Alright I'm here... where is he? He better have broken something serious 'cause I just lost my chance to ride 'the tricycle'. True story."  
Marshall slowly raised his big arm, with his head slightly tilted down, and pointed it into the doors that said "Emergency Room" and calmly but in a worried manner responded "He's in there…"

As the frustration grew among the gang the notorious doors of the emergency cranked open and a doctor appeared. He was headed straight towards the friends. Every step he made towards them produced an uneasy feeling. As eager as they were to finding the faith of their beloved friend, they were afraid of finding out a not so happy ending. As doctor's last steps were closing in, gang stood up from their seats in the waiting room. Marshall almost instantly took off from his seat at the sight of the doc, demanding to know what happened: "Is he going to be okay?". Lily contributed with the worrying questions. Questions they were afraid to be answered. "He will be fine, won't he?".

Even Barney was upset now. He stood there staring at the doctor as if he was paralyzed. His best friend, his wingman, could end up in a wheelchair or worse. Dead. He realized his whole life could change at this very moment. It made him relive a fast flashback from the point he met Ted for the first time, and all those stunts they pulled together, stories that were made. All leading to this crucial and vulnerable moment. Doctor, seeing the upset crowd, gave them all the information he had at the moment in a soothing voice: "Well, he has few broken bones, we have stabilized him for now, but we don't recommend you to go inside just yet. We need to run some more tests. But it won't take long. Main point is, he will be okay"

As doctor had a satisfying smile on his face and turned around to leave, the crowd felt relieved finding out their friend is no in a serious danger. Clearly alleviated by the update from the doctor, gang was still a bit uncertain if all will be the same as it was. What if Ted will suffer from a PTSD? What if he suffered a brain injury that doctors haven't established yet? Maybe he lost his memory? What if something unexpected happens that will endanger his very life.

"Woah Ted."- Lily was now wondering what actually happened. Marshall approached his girlfriend and his arms steadily wrapped around Lily's waist from behind in order to comfort her "Yeah I know...he's lucky to be alive."

At this point, a moment of silence grouted the room. It felt like time stopped and nothing in the world was important anymore. Not Marshall's big interview tomorrow morning, not Lily's work. Not even Barney's one night stands. This moment was dedicated to Ted's misfortune. Or perhaps it was a fortune because he's still alive? Although it was a brief moment it felt like it lasted an eternity. Then another door opened and it broke the pause. It was Robin. She finally arrived, her face was like as if she had seen a ghost. Face pale, eyes red as if she was recently crying, "Oh my god what happened?"- she asked as she ran towards Lily going in for a hug.

As Lily was explaining the situation to Robin, Marshall suddenly realized someone was missing "Umm, where's Barney?". The girls shrugged as they didn't even notice he was gone. "I better go get him before he starts harassing a nurse".

Ted was slowly waking up from his sleep. He was barely holding his eyes open, he had a neck brace on him and his mobility was very limited. His right arm was in a cast and his left leg was raised. Suddenly, he noticed the doors opening up and a figure came in wearing a bluish scrub uniform and a surgical mask.  
Ted was at first surprised, but then he got scared for a minute, started asking questions: "Doctor? Where am I? Is everything okay?". The figure slowly approaches the bed and leaned in towards Ted, uncovering their face and whispering: "Ted, it's me, Barney". Ted was a little startled at first and raised his voice repeating his name as in what is he doing there. Barney put his hand on his mouth to shush him up, afraid Ted might blow his cover. When he noticed Ted got the message he raised his hand slowly, Ted whispered: "What the hell are you doing here?". Barney straightened up a little, surprised by the question: "Just checking to see if you're okay"  
"Really? You're not here to check out my nurse"  
"Well, that too"  
Ted gave him that stare that said "that's the Barney I know"

As Barney was explaining to Ted why he was in hospital, their conversation was suddenly interrupted. The rest of the group was now allowed in the room. As Robin and Lily were opening the doors, they noticed Ted was now awake and there was a surgeon standing next to him. As he turned his head towards the doors to see who it is, the girls reacted in surprise: "Barney!? What the hell are you doing in here!?"  
"Why are you wearing doctor clothes?"- Lily quickly added.  
"I... surgery-suited up…"- he replied as he was grabbling his uniform. He then noticed someone was missing: "Where's Marshall?"  
"Looking for you."

"Aww how sweet of him. Anyway since you don't need me anymore, and I've checked Ted, he's fine,  
I'm going back to the club. I might find some girls and this night might NOT be so over as it seems. High-five!"  
Lily managed to dodge Barney's raised arm: "Put it down, you're gonna poke someone's eye!"

In a humorous manner, Barney nodded and smiled "I've heard that before"- making a wink as he finished the sentence. Then he realized he pissed Lily off and ran right past her as she seemed upset. At that same point, Marshall was walking into the room when Barney ran right next to him at the speed of light.  
"Marshall where have you been?" –Lily asked.  
"Oh you wouldn't believe what just happened to me! I was trying to find Barney when suddenly one of most awesomest... no... the Godzilla size awesome thing happened! They were giving away FREE mini-pizzas!"- Marshall's eyes popped out, his smile was connecting his ears, his whole body was radioactive of shear happiness. He then proceeded to eat another mini pizza, as he was carrying a handful, "God I love mini-pizzas.."

Lily wiped off a ketchup stain that was around his mouth. Marshall then remembered why he was in the hospital for: "TED! Dude what happened to you?"  
"How should I know! I passed out. I don't remember anything. Barney said I had a car accident"  
Marshall turned to Robin and Lily, whispering the quite obvious: "I think he lost his memory.."

About a month later, the whole gang had assembled at their favorite bar to celebrate Ted's recovery. He was still in plaster cast when Barney outrageously proposed an idea: "So Ted. I've heard there's an awesome party in town!"

_(Reviews are much appreciated :) every constructive criticism is more than welcome! I'm trying to start with writing again)_


End file.
